herofandomcom-20200223-history
Clover (Totally Spies!)
Clover Ewing is a spy/student and one of the main characters from Totally Spies!, along with her best friends and fellow spies Samantha and Alexandra. Of the three girls Clover is kidnapped the most to become the villain's queen. Her favorite color is pink even though her signature color is red. She is voiced by Andrea Taylor. Appearance Clover is a tall, athletic, and slender girl with white skin, blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a trendy fashion style. Her hairstyle is a fluffy, personalized bob cut that she calls a coif bob in "Totally Switched Again", which has the rear and sides are flared out while the front bangs, called a mop, come out over the left side of her face and flips when her shakes horizontally. Clover's style in the Season 1-2 was mostly capris and pants. Later in Seasons 3-5, she wore more skirts and dresses and incorporated more high heels. Most of her bathing suits are bikinis, with the exception of "The Getaway" where she wore a white one-piece bathing suit with a red towel. She wears an orange bikini in "Eraser". Her primary outfit in Season 1 is a red long sleeved button shirt with red collar, pink pants and red boots, some of her primary outfit has been altered as her long sleeves became short sleeves and her boots became flats. In "Stuck in the Middle Ages with You" The color of her primary outfit from her button shirt and pants was pink and green with a belt as her addition. In "Zooney World", she retains this outfit as her pants changed to blue. In "Malled" the color is now replacing cyan and orange as the pants she wears has a blue flowery design and her shoes changed to a brown heeled shoes. In "Black Widows", "Matchmaker", "Stark Raving Mad", "Feng Shui Is Like Sooo Passe", and "Head Shrinker Much?"; Clover is seen wearing a long sleeve shirt in different shades of pink, magenta colored denim/cargo pants and pink sneakers with yellow linings. The shirt that Clover wears resembles Diana Lombard's shirt from her primary outfit in the cartoon series Martin Mystery. In "Another Evil Boyfriend" Clover wears a light pink sleeveless top with number 1 on the center of her top which is dark pink, pink denim skirt and white warrior flats. In "Evil Sorority and "Totally Mystery Much?" The outfit she wears previously is been slight altered and change color from pink to a different shades of purple, her skirt is replaced with a shorts with black belt and her flats is replaced with a matching cowboy boots. In Season 6 during the end of "Clowning Around!" and the two part finale of "So Totally Versailles!" Clover wears a dark pink short sleeved button dress with a light blue belt to her waist and a matching brown heeled sandals. In Season 6's 2 part finale "So Totally Versailles!" Clover wears her disguised form is a different shades of hot pink and white long sleeved dress as her hair and face transformed into a classic styled look as her hair is extended in a classic bun with Victorian Era styled ringlets. Personality Of the 3, Clover's the one who acts like the most typical teenage girl—obsessed with fashion, boys and her appearance. Ironically, when it comes to bad guys, she's usually the one who's transformed in some way, be it becoming a bodybuilder, a sumo, a buff figure skater, or even a human catgirl. She was even dressed in a royal dress by a villain who wanted a consort to rule the world alongside him. Even though Clover tends to be more focused on materialistic and superficial substances than on her missions, she does understand the importance of friendship and teamwork. She will rise to the occasion. Clover is the most flirtatious of the main group. She is known to have had an abundance of boyfriends and will do anything to get a guy. In almost all the episodes, while she is on a mission, she is always talking about a guy she wants to date or talking about an outfit she's going to wear on a date. This is strange, because during elementary school, she was always bullied by her classmates and mainly by one boy, because they regarded her as being particularly easy to trick, as we are told in the episode "Spies vs. Spies". The initial B-story of part 3 of the episode "Evil Promotion Much?" had her struggling to find a date for her debutante party, as she had dated every single boy in the city. Her love of boys can almost (if not entirely) be matched by her love of fashion and beauty. Clover is the most intimately knowledgeable of her friends about pop culture topics, especially topics having to do with attractive male celebrities (for reasons stated above). She has been known to use questionable methods to obtain such information, but nothing truly illegal. She is also rather determined in this regard, as this is what attracts her to an unnamed dark knight who chose her as his queen, but she ultimately turned him down when she discovered that he was a male chauvinist. Being a stereotypical "American teenage girl", as well as being a native of Los Angeles, California (as revealed in "Evil Promotion Much?"), Clover speaks with a strong valley girl accent by saying things like "so totally", and adding the word "much?". Some episode names are a play on her accent. History Totally Spies! The Movie Sam, Alex and Clover starting their new lives in Beverly Hills, California. As each of them were about to cross paths outside a sushi restaurant, nearby of WOOHP agents (including Jerry) purposely cause the giant sushi roll above the entrance to break off and chase after them, setting some nearby animals free in the process. The giant sushi roll, with the three girls log rolling on top of it, chases a baby pig to the street. The three girls are able to avoid it, save the life of the baby pig (which Alex later adopts and names "Oinky") and destroy the sushi roll before it causes any damage. After that, Alex, Sam and Clover introduce themselves and this starts their friendship when they later see each other again at their new school, meet the current principal Miss Skrich and their rivals, Mandy and Dominique and Caitlin. Clover offers her new friends a change of clothes after Mandy sprays them with a chai machine, but they find themselves sucked in through a locker and into one of the offices of WOOHP. Here, they meet Jerry and fellow WOOHP agent Tad. Jerry reveals that WOOHP had been observing the three of them secretly since childhood, showing videos of each girl, and picking them as prime recruits for the organization. However, the girls are quick to reject the invite and refuse to join. However, they later are "forced" into training after each having traumatic experiences that seemingly relate to WOOHP. They agree to go through training and in 48 hours, complete the training. After training, they are thrown into their first mission when famous celebrities, like rockstar Rob Hearthrob and animal psychologist Peppy Wolfman, have been mysteriously abducted. This also shows how the girls obtained their differently colored uniforms (thanks to a design suggestion by Clover). They first go to Wolfman's building where Alex has Oinky "go hog wild for mommy" as a distraction, and Oinky deliberately runs around the lobby with the other animals and the receptionist in pursuit. They later find that each went through a make over by a mysterious machine called the "Fabulizor", discovered thanks to security footage in Wolfman's office. They later see that everyone at school also had gone through the Fabulizor, having the same look the next day, and Oinky ends up going through the Fabulizor, getting the same make over as well. This is after nearly being blasted by one of Fabu's minions in a fighter jet while being flown back to school and after nearly avoiding Miss Skritch as they sneak back into school. Tailing Mandy that night, they find that all of those who went through the Fabulizor became hypnotized by a special chip in their cheek bones prior to the make over and Alex spots Oinky in the crowd and grabs onto him, with Sam and Clover grabbing onto Alex as they were abducted into a strange space station out in space. They then meet the mastermind behind the entire affair, Fabu, a runway model who quickly lost fame in five minutes on the runway and was ashamed of not being a part of the crowd during his childhood. The spies accidentally expose themselves and are captured by Fabu's strongest henchmen. He then relates his entire plan, to abduct everryone who went through the Fabulizor and place them inside a special space station which he calls Fabutopia to live out new lives in the posh surroundings, then use a missile to destroy all of Earth, before using his Fabulizor in reverse and give the girls each horrible make overs (Sam gets green skin, Clover grows a unibrow and Alex gets massive pimples). He then sets them to be blasted back to Earth in rockets. But just as he leaves, things get more difficult when Tad meets the girls again while they are still imprisoned and says he will let them fail the mission and stop Fabu himself, taking all the credit and regaining his "favorite agent" status with Jerry. But after a fight with Fabu, Tad is strapped to the missile bound for Earth. The girls manage to escape and, after fixing the Fabulizor's damage to themselves, go after Fabu. They are unable to stop the missile from taking off but hitch a ride as it is rocketing towards Earth with Tad still attached to it. They are able to turn the missile around to destroy the station, surprising the girls since they had no idea of how to stop it earlier and Alex whacks at the control panel with the WOOHP manual. They then are picked up by a surprise appearance from Jerry in one of WOOHP's ships and rescue the kidnapped people from aboard the station (freeing them of the hypnotic trance by destroying Fabu's signal beacon in his staff) and evacuate safely, including Oinky, who Alex thought was never going to make it out in time, only to see him run fast to her, finally reunited with Alex before the missile explodes and destroys the station in a firework finale. They then chase after Fabu's ship, manage to destroy it and catch Fabu and his Sphynx in his escape pod. After the mission, the girls admit that the mission was difficult at first, but it also made them friends, so they accept their position as spies. Alex is invited for a session with Wolfman and Clover is offered a date by Rob Hearthrob over the phone. But before that, they later return to school to face punishment from the principal for the "damage" they caused when trying to avoid her earlier on in the movie (thanks to Sam using a laser lip stick to cut an escape hole in the wall earlier). But fortunately, it seems that thanks to WOOHP, they have a new principal, whose name is not revealed, and seemingly does not know about the girls' punishment and gives Sam high praise. Sam, Clover, Alex celebrate getting even with Mandy for the last time, courtesy of one of WOOHP's gadgets, they are sucked away to another mission. The girls are quick to bring up personal appointments, but soon find themselves running from a WOOHP jet as it prepares to suck them aboard. But the girls are ready for their mission as they change into their spy uniforms and exclaim their friendship as the movie ends. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Secret Agents Category:Amazons Category:In Love Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Martial Artists Category:Special Agents Category:Tricksters Category:Rescuers Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Victims Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Archenemy Category:Arrogant Category:Fighter Category:Love Rivals Category:Rivals Category:Nurturer Category:Genius Category:Leaders Category:Wealthy Category:Charismatic Category:Master Orator Category:Lawful Good Category:Movie Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Chaotic Good Category:Selfless Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Mutated Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Egomaniacs Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Western Heroes